christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RockOfVictory
Poke Redundant image yourself ;) Archola 17:02, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I guess you didn't see my wikipedia:User_talk:Archola#Christian_collaboration comment? --J. J. 20:50, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::Saw it. The domain is still registered to me, couldn't afford the ISP fees. Archola 22:38, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Hi J. J. Hi J. J., I didn't mean to confuse you. I've worked with Lisa, Wikia:User:Sannse, and she is really good, when you need some good help from Wikia. I've read your userpage here, and I see that you are thinking in the correct way, so I think that we are going to get along fairly well. Last night, I got a little disgusted, and eventually we can discuss things more fully, but I'm just here to say hello, and to thank you for your quick and friendly response. Here's the general idea, expressed quickly, not perfectly. Wikipedia and other Wikimedia namespaces are the real world that Jesus sent us, his disciples, into, to save people in the world. He is not telling us to build heaven on earth for Christians, with only the CPOV; instead, he's telling us Christians to go to work in the real world, and win the world over by fighting the good fight of getting our good ideas and our real healing and saving truths into "The Sum of All Human Knowledge" contained in Wikipedia and other Wikimedia namespaces. We should be working, struggling and enduring daily in Wikipedia, not spinning copied Wikipedia content into a sterilized Christianity-Wikipedia snapshot of Wikipedia. There is only one living truth, and it is still developing daily, and that one living truth will land in Wikipedia, if I have anything to do with it. Without being rejected by Wikia, Nsandwich has now gone off, with very little community discussion that I could see here, and he started a new effort in scattering more so, because last night I saw that they have 12000 some pages extracted, from what I can only assume was "Everything Under the Sun" copied from Wikipedia to create his great vision of a Christian-only-Wikipedia snapshot, and they are in the process of converting it all to conform to that new server that he's decided to work on. We simply get our daily bread from God, and that one living truth includes both Spiritual Experience and Scientific Observation, and to extract everything Spiritual-in-nature to remove unwanted stuff that is Scientific-in-nature is an absolute absurdity that I can not stand for, while I'm still living and breathing for my God, and His Truth. It's like telling the world "You are simply wrong, and you'll just have to believe us, without us also being in your Community collaborating, cooperating, communicating and contributing with you to the collection of the real and true facts of life here on Earth." We are supposed to be living with them. We are supposed to be working in the despicable slime of their world, not in some special happy place for Christians, with the CPOV. Yes, we need a Shiloh, but a very smart Christian can be very fair and write a very excellent NPOV article that tells the one simple truth, called The Truth, named Jesus Christ and The Word of God. This place is an excellent home for Christian Opinion and Devotionals, but Wikipedia and the other Wikimedia namespaces should be the one home of The Truth, and "The Sum of All Human Knowledge". Like you, I don't like redundancy. And, I also don't like littering. I hope that this helps give you the basic gist of my thinking. --Ermeyers 21:34, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Communitas! to my new friend J. J. Hey J. J., or Wikipedia:User:RockOfVictory, I signed on Christianity Knowledge Base:ChristianKM.:) I'm Wikipedia:User:Ermeyers, and do you possibly know my Wikipedia:Community building friend named Wikipedia:User:CQ from Kentucky who is working on Wikimedia:Meta:Communitas? Eric --Ermeyers 11:20, 17 August 2006 (UTC) My responses Well hi there. You sure are busy! I'm surprised I hadn't heard more about communitas in my religious studies classes at Vanderbilt. I think this is something that FrJohn would be more willing to help with as I probably wouldn't get too involved in sociological studies. We were chatting on Gmail just last night and he had mentioned actually talking on the phone with the wikiindex.com founder! It's good to have more enthusiasm for ChristianKM, though. I'm just now remembering the "Google" connection with Nsandwich; he was frustrated with the inappropriate Google AdSense appearing on CKB, so he created ChristWiki (which ironically has its own Google AdSense); ChristWiki has basically gone inactive, though; I was curious where Nsandwich has gone from there. As far as the NPOV philosophy goes, I would be thrilled if the BibleWiki (NPOV) editors were as innovative as those on Wikible.org (Christian-POV); while I love working with Wikible, I think we could have a good, serious, scholarly piece of work if it were NPOV; Tom's young (not that I'm old by any means) and Fundamentally-minded, though, so I doubt we'd be able to change the nature of Wikible. I like the separate Bible wikis because they provide information that is a little too broad for Wikipedia. I guess it would make sense to write up a treatise on this topic at ChristianKM! Do you have your own website? Photos to put a face to the name? Do you work 40+ hours a week as a SE? I'm surprised I haven't heard of Gratz; I grew up in Media, Delaware County. --J. J. 13:50, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :My somewhat older but much more beautiful and very distinguished looking face is the first face down on the right side at Wikipedia:User:Ermeyers. Please read about me there. I've seen your fairly young and very handsome slightly-bearded face already.:) :Note: I saw that Nsandwich was very unhappy about not getting picked up by search engines here. :I'm not into sociology at all either. CQ is another community builder that I've met at Wikipedia, he's another technically minded person (geek) and a good Christian, and your concept of ChristianKM goes right along with the very good idea of intelligently leading a global Wiki community's (socialogical) growth. I don't want to study it; instead, like you, I'm trying to figure out how to make it happen in the best way possible for my special Wiki interests, with the best special Wiki people that I can find to work with. I hope that you found my personal entry in the ChristianKM page, because I honestly can't believe how similar we are. Good things are going to happen my friend, because I believe that we're going to put our two systems engineering minds together to make it happen. God has put us together in this place, called The Christianity Wiki in Wikia, and that is a very good name for the Central Home of Christianity, and your global ChristianKM concept. Right here J. J. is going to be the home base. :I'm currently disabled with a serious chronic illness, and I'm still trying to get a neurologist to give me a name for my unknown and rare affliction. It's like BFS, but I've just recently been convinced by BFS sufferers that I don't have BFS. I'm going for a MRI of my brain next week, and I just got referred yesterday to the Penn State Hershey Medical Center to see a Motion Disorder specialist. I've been going through this for 2-1/2 years, and it really, completely, totally and utterly stinks. :When you responded here, I was over reading your stuff at Wikible. I think that you are doing the right stuff. I'll keep rooting around for a while. Please read my list suggesting possible forums, and I think that we should ask Lisa (sannse) to give us the two default forums like I said (Help desk, Steering Committee) just like I did at the Wikia:c:Perl:Forum:Index for The Perl Wiki at Wikia:c:Perl. Eric --Ermeyers 15:18, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Wow, there's nothing worse than being in pain and not knowing why... I thought that might have been you; I didn't look closely enough. Now we're both on the Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Facebook! --J. J. 15:39, 17 August 2006 (UTC)